Janja's Den
Janja's Den is a location in the Outlands. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar After Kion defeats the hyenas using the Roar of the Elders, Janja and his clan gather in their den, where Janja chides his minions on letting Bunga go. In the midst of the argument, Mzingo appears and reports to Janja that Kion is assembling the Lion Guard. Horrified, Janja makes plans with his clan to take down all the animals they can before the Guard is assembled. Together, the clan sings "Tonight We Strike", promising an invasion on the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard "Can't Wait to be Queen" When Mzingo learns that Kiara has been left in charge of the Pride Lands, he flies to Janja's Den, where he relates his discoveries to Janja. Janja decides to take advantage of Kiara's inexperience and invade the Pride Lands. "The Kupatana Celebration" After cornering a jackal pup named Dogo, Janja accuses him of having invaded his den two days in a row. "Fuli's New Family" When Bunga is told that he's immune to snake bites, he believes himself to be invincible, and attempts to climb to the top of the volcano. There, he is confronted by Janja and saved by Fuli. "Janja's New Crew" After recruiting Nne and Tano in place of Cheezi and Chungu, Janja meets with them in his den to discuss the rules of the crew. However, Nne and Tano seize control, proposing a plan to Janja that includes sidelining the Lion Guard and scoring a meal of oryxes. Janja, who is usually not bright enough to come up with good plans, is impressed and accepts their plot. "The Traveling Baboon Show" Mwevi and Mwezi enter the Den in search for food, but turn up with nothing. Janja catches them and begins chasing them out of the den. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Ushari, Janja, and his clan, all meet up at Janja's den. They discuss on ways to make Kion roar for their plan. They conclude that bringing someone Kion cares about to the volcano will fuel the roar, and 'Bring Back a Legend'. Ushari awaits in the volcano while the hyenas carry out the rest of the plan. The hyenas come back dragging Kiara with them. They throw her into a pit full of geysers. this narrows her escape. When the Guard arrives, Kion distracts Janja, whilst the others rescue Kiara. They jump down and fight off the hyenas, and grab Kiara. Janja, realizing his plan failed, attempts to fuel anger in Kion by threatening to harm his loved ones . Becoming angry, Kion unleashes the Roar, causing the volcano to erupt. The Guard and Kiara make a narrow escape. When the Guard is gone, Janja approaches Ushari to see if it worked. Janja is enraged to see that it failed and throws Makini's staff into the volcano. With that, Scar's ghost appears, and introduces himself. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" Shupavu's Group goes to the volcano to inform Scar that The Lion Guard had accidentally awoken Makuu's Float from hibernation, and Scar tells them to monitor the situation, and inform him of any changes. Later, Scar is informed of kiburi's challenge to Makuu, and decided to use it to his advantage. He asks Ushari about the current precedings of the Mashindiao, and Ushari tells him that nothing had changed. He orders Ushari to get Kiburi to ambush his nephew, by allowing him to believe that he will rule. After Kiburi's ambush is stoped by Kion and the Guard, Simba banishes Kiburi and his followers to the Outlands. Once there, Kiburi angrily confronts Ushari, and is brought to the volcano, where, Scar introduces himself, and explains his plan to take over the Pride Lands once again. "Swept Away" After Beshte is swept into the Outlands, a skink reports back to Scar, who conjures up a plan to get rid of the hippo for good. "Rescue in the Outlands" After getting defeated by Jasiri, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu return to the volcano and confess to Scar about what happened. He states that she is The Worst Hyena We Know, which in turn causes Scar to order them to get rid of her. "The Bite of Kenge" A sleeping Ushari gets stepped on by Janja and his hyenas as they return from an unsuccessful trip into the Pride Lands, having tried to steal some takiti melons. When Scar appears and hears about this, he orders them to go back and steal the takiti melons they tried to take. When Janja worries about the Lion Guard's interference, Ushari tells Scar and the hyenas about his friend, Big Bad Kenge, and is ordered to find him by Scar. Before the hyenas leave, Ushari warns them not to call Kenge "a little lizard". "The Morning Report" Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu kidnap Zazu and bring him to the Outlands. Janja speaks with Scar in the volcano, where he explains his plan. "Divide and Conquer” Scar speaks with Janja and Reirei in the volcano, telling them explains that their first mission was merely a test, to see the Lion Guard would force to split up. And telling them all about his latest his plan eliminating Rafiki. "The Scorpion's Sting" Scar speaks to all of the leaders about his next plan to finish Simba once and for all. Soon a Scorpion named Sumu comes and goes to Pride Rock to sting Simba. Later the Lion Guard reach the volcano. Before they can ascend to get the ash, Janja's clan arrives. The hyenas attack, and the Lion Guard defend themselves, with even Makini helping out (albeit accidentally). They make their way up the volcano, where Kion observes the slowly setting sun. When they finally reach the highest point, Ono guides them to the volcanic ash, and Makini swiftly pours a handful into her gourd, sealing it shut and re-attaching it to her staff. Just as they are about to leave, Scar rises from the lava. Kion recognizes his evil great-uncle, but refuses to engage with him, reminding his friends that they need to get back to his father. Scar reveals that he was behind the attack, leading the Lion Guard to work out that the other attacks were planned as well. Scar commends them for their cleverness. The Lion Guard start to leave regardless, but the fallen King calls for his army. Suddenly, Ushari, Shupavu and her group of skinks, and Kiburi's float emerge. They approach the Lion Guard and, despite Bunga's eagerness to take them on, Kion leads them the other way, not wishing to waste any more time. But Janja's clan block their other pathway. When the final path is blocked by Reirei's pack, the Lion Guard realize they are surrounded. As Kenge joins the skinks and cobra, Makini and the Lion Guard start to back away to a ledge hanging over the lava. Thinking quickly, Kion orders Ono to find a way out, but the egret is knocked down by Mzingo and his parliament. Kion decides to use his Roar so they can get back to the Pridelands. "Undercover Kinyonga” Kinyonga goes to the Outlands to spy on Scar he claims his next to Janja to enter the Pride Lands, reach the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing. When Janja questions what that will do, Ushari tells him that this will cut off a major water supply during the middle of the dry season. "The Hyena Resistance” Scar asks his army to take over more parts of the Pridelands. However, they keep failing Shupavu finds out that Jasiri made a Hyena Resistance. When Scar hears about what happened in their previous encounter, he orders his army to get rid of her whole clan. "The Underground Adventure” After hearing that half of the royal family is hanging out at the hot Mud Pots. Scar gets a vulture, who will be delivering a 'gift of fire' to Kion and his companions. “Beshte and the Beast” Scar hears that a gorilla named Shujaa is attacking the Pride Lands while trying to help the Lion Guard. He soon orders his army to keep on attacking, so that way the gorilla will do the destruction for them. “Pride Landers Unite!” When Scar learns that the Pride Landers have united together in preparation to defeat him, he sends Reirei’s Pack,Janja’s Clan, and Kiburi‘s Float to take over Makuu’s watering hole. “The Queen’s Visit” Shupavu and Njano inform Scar of Dhahabu's visit to the Pride Lands. Scar schemes to end the treaty between the two kingdoms, and sends his jackal minions after Dhahabu. “The Fall of Mizimu Grove” Scar formulates a plan to destroy Mizimu Grove. "Fire from the Sky" The volcano is glimpsed twice: first, when Anga catches the vultures, and second, when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on the vultures. "Battle for the Pride Lands" In the volcano, Scar delivers the story of how he obtained his scar to Ushari. Later, the Lion Guard and the Pride Landers launch an attack on the volcano. The Lion Guard breaks into the lava chamber, and Kion confronts Scar. He then summons the Great Kings of the Past, who send rain down on Scar, destroying his spirit. Ushari attacks Kion in a rage, but Bunga knocks him aside, toppling them both over the ledge and toward the lava. Ono saves Bunga, while Ushari falls to a fiery fate. The Lion Guard emerges from the volcano, victorious. "Journey to the Pride Lands" The Lion Guard spots the volcano when they enter the Outlands. "Return to the Pride Lands" Madoa and her allies exit the volcano in order to welcome the Lion Guard back into the Outlands. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Janja's Volcano, add it to this list. * Miss You Already (Janja x Jasiri) *The Lion Guard: A New Era * The Dark Roar Returns *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: Scar's Reign *The Guard *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars *A Hyena's Tale Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Homes Category:Outlands Locations